Pinku Rozen
Pinku Rozen is the main protagonist of Pink Lemonade, which takes place in Tacoma, Washington. She is a house owner, which ends up being inhabited by the time traveler Beorn Xerra and ghostly house mate Rei Carnation. She was raised by her grandpa, who tragically passed away when she was fairly young and she does not have any clue who her real parents are. The character was created by as the protagonist of a series of Fantendo side-stories, as working with Unten's group directly made some stories difficult to schedule as well as wanting to give more direction with them as they took the reins of New Fantendoverse project leader. Pinku Rozen is a lesbian woman who lives in a fairly desolate house, which was all she could afford off her job as a cashier at Dorado Taco, where she works alongside Guadalupe Invalidez on their shifts. Pinku's house is inhabited by Xerra, a time traveler Beorn that needed a place to crash after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and Rei Carnation, a ghost girl who died in the house but is enjoying the afterlife just fine. Between trying to sort out her normal life, she and her housemates end up being the protectors of Tacoma and tackling the threats that escape Seattle's view. Description Pinku Rozen is a black woman with pink hair, which seems to be her natural hair color. This hair is usually done short bob with a bun on each side. She has dark blue eyes and wears glasses. She technically doesn't need them thanks to her Aura abilities, but she generally keeps them on as it's generally easier for her and she thinks they look "neat". She generally wears a black jacket with a pink lemon on the right side, with pink accents on the cuffs and pockets, as well as on the bottom of the jacket. She wears a orange top and pink shorts, as well a pair of orange fingerless gloves. She wears orange boots. Personality Pinku Rozen is very much a person that would rather lay back than battle, but feels she has to given her potential. While she claims to not be a natural fighter, she tends to learn techniques fairly quickly, if not right after seeing them. She really wants to live a normal life and settle down with a girlfriend, but tends to get mixed up in bizarre adventures. Pinku may not always be happy, but she always gives everything her all and her tolerance tends to be well above what may be expected for her. That being said, she does have a snapping point and becomes quite irrational and irritable when put to her limit. She dislikes loud noises and a lot of conversation in a room, finding the less people around her the more manageable her life becomes. Unfortunately for her, life just seems to like giving her more and more people to deal with. Due to her financial situation, she keeps Rei and Xerra around, as the two can help pay with the bills that home owning comes with. Appearances ''Pink Lemonade Powers and Abilities Pinku Rozen is capable of using the power of Aura, which she has been using for years without really realizing it, using it to improve her senses as well as using it almost everyday for mundane tasks. Her aura is a pink color, and she can copy most Aura techniques she sees. Specific Abilities Relationships Xerra Pinku and Xerra live in the same house due to Xerra needing a space to stay while she's stuck in the past. Pinku is generally pretty easy going about Xerra living at her house now, but the two had a more strained relationship at the start. Xerra usually disrupts her time she'd really like to use to relax, although she finds when she goes on adventures with Xerra, she tends to have a lot of fun. Rei Carnation Pinku and Rei generally along well. Rei likes to tease her but the two remain good friends and Rei has even gifted Pinku the ability to go into the Spirit Universe to attend various parties in that realm. Guadalupe Invalidez Guadualupe and Pinku work at the same taco restaurant, Dorado Taco, during the same shifts. As such, they have a casual friendship. Both of them will stand up for each other given the somewhat mediocre working conditions they have to work with. Trivia *Pinku Rozen was based off some character traits that her creator, , has. These traits are her need to be around as few people around before she feels overwhelmed and her want to give everything her all. *Both of her names mean pink. Pinku is the translation of Pink in Japanese and Rozen is a mixture of the Spanish and Russian translations for Pink. *Pinku's hair style may be a small nod to Unten Bluzen and the Beorns in general, as she is more or less going to be the focus of future stories for as opposed to Unten. **This nod is paid off when Pinku faces off Doomulus Thunderine and transforms her into a Beorn, with her ears staying very much the same as her buns. Gallery PinkuRozen.png|Pinku Rozen's design from Pink Lemonade PinkuBeornBeamed.png|Pinku Rozen under the effects of the Beorn Beam. PinkuNoJacket.png|Pinku without her jacket Pinku (Sketch).png|Sketch by Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pink Lemonade Category:Summer Dayz